customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Random SASUKE 8
Random SASUKE 8 is the eighth tournament of Random SASUKE, and the second competition since Mickaël Mawem's kanzenseiha. More contestants from Ultimate Beastmaster have decided to transfer to RS! Tournament Summary First Stage The course was majorly revamped from the previous tournament, with major modifications being made to the course. The Reverse Fly, Swinging Peg Board, Giant Swing (as its own obstacle) Spider Slider, Tackle Mover, Cycle Slider, and the iconic Rope Ladder were introduced, and the Warped Lumberjack replaced the iconic Warped Wall. Some other obstacles were replaced. Only Josh Levin, Morimoto Yusuke, Drew Dreschel, Sergio Verdasco, Natalia Dyer, Scarlett Johannson, Kyle Soderman, Jessie Graff, Barclay Stockett, and Haibin Qu were able to clear the stage. Second Stage The course were even more majorly revamped than the First Stage, with a split path being introduced. Most contestants decided to choose Path 1. Josh Levin, Sergio Verdasco, and Barclay Stockett went down on the Spinball Wizard, Jessie Graff, Mrs. 100, failed on the Ultimate Pipe Nightmare. Morimoto Yusuke, and Drew Dreschel were defeated by the Wingnut Flip. Scarlett Johannson shockingly failed on the Roulette Row, not advancing to Stage Three. But somehow Haibin Qu was able to defeat the Heartbreaker, and advance to the Third Stage, along with Kyle Soderman. Third Stage Both Haibin Qu and Kyle Soderman failed on the Ultra Ultimate Cliffhanger. Final Stage The stage was not attempted. First Stage Obstacles ① Double Dipper* (Damage is 100) ② Block Run* (Damage is 70) ③ Swinging Peg Board^ (Damage is 90) ④ Fish Bone* (Damage is 100) ⑤ Giant Swing^ (SASUKE 26 Version) (Damage is 60) ⑥ Jumping Spider* (Damage is 110) ⑦ Spider Slider^ (Damage is 80) ⑧ Warped Lumberjack^ (Damage is 95) ⑨ Tackle Mover^ (You hang from a box with handholds, and push it forward) ⑩ Cycle Slider^ (Damage is 80) ⑪ Rope Ladder^ (Damage is 50) HP Limit: 120 Results Second Stage Obstacles ① Pendulum Road^ (Damage is 60) ② Criss-Cross Salmon Ladder^ (Damage is 80) ③ Spinball Wizard^ (Damage is 100) ④ Ultimate Pipe Nightmare^ (Damage is 130) ⑤ Rail Slingshot* (Damage is 120) Path 1: ⑥ Wingnut Flip* (Damage is 150) ⑦ Roulette Row* (Damage is 90) ⑧ Wall Push^ (Damage is 20) Path 2: ⑥ Heartbreaker (Damage is 250) ⑦ Wall Push^ (Damage is 20) HP Limit: 150 Results Is this identical to Random SASUKE 3? Third Stage Obstacles ① Planet Bridge (Damage is 100) ② Iron Maiden (Damage is 150) ③ Window Hang (Damage is 130) ④ Ultra Ultimate Cliffhanger (Damage is 300) ⑤ Vertical Limit Quadri (last ledge moves) (Damage is 400) ⑥ Rolling Thunder (Damage is 200) ⑦ Wishbone^ (Damage is 175) ⑧ Stair Hopper (Damage is 205) ⑨ Nail Clipper (Damage is 100) ⑩ Bar Hop (Damage is 80) Results Thank you, guys, for commenting good things below. I really appreciate it, and I hope that I can make this series continue to grow. Thank you to KnowItAllNinja.Mike for creating the first tournament of Random SASUKE to create an era. Thank you to T2T for not getting salty after I made edits nowadays (I don't make edits tho). Thank you to Ross Nick. (>_<) Thank you to ChristianPandaYT, and all the runners of my ROBLOX course, for never giving up. Thank you all. realityisawesome Editor of Random SASUKE Category:Random SASUKE